power_playersfandomcom-20200213-history
Slobot
is the one of the main characters of Power Players. He's a small toy robot whose despite his deliberate slow speed because of his missing parts, he serves as the technician and handyman of the Power Players team. Appearance Slobot is a small red, yellow, and gray robot toy. His face has a gray screen where it has blue lights to depict his eyes and mouth. He has the Power Players team logo on his chest, and he can move by using his gray continuous track wheels. Personality True to his name, Slobot is functioned as a toy robot who moves and speaks in a very slow manner. The reason behind it is because when he was put together on the fly from a build-your-own-bot kit, he's missing a few parts from the kit which results on his deliberate slow speed and movement.http://importsdragon.com/power-players/ And because he is unable to move fast due to his missing parts, he never participates in any battles and he would often have to stay in Axel's room to protect himself. But while Slobot is well known for his slowness which often leads to his teammates having to carry him around, he makes it up by being the greatest inventor of the Power Players team. He's very intelligent, friendly, helpful, and empathetic, who could create many inventions to help his teammates during battles. Abilities Slobot is very intelligent, being excellent at knowing facts, statistics, and calculations. He also has exceptional talent in inventing as he is able to create numerous inventions for the Power Players team because of his tech DNA. However, because he's currently missing a few parts from the build-your-own-bot kit, his biggest weakness is his deliberate slow speed and movements, and he's unable to move fast. Slobot is also able to pilot his ship that serves as a transportation for the Power Players. Relationships Axel Mulligan/Action Axel Slobot met Axel near the end of "Unboxing Part 2", after Madcap, Porcupunk, and Orangutank all escaped from the Monkey Toys, and Slobot is unable to catch up with his teammates because he's trapped inside the Toy Box the entire time. While he doesn't interact with Axel a lot, he seems to respect him as the new leader of the Power Players and Axel also has to be patient with him due to his deliberate slow speed. Zoe While Slotbot doesn't interact with Zoe a lot, he supports her as the team's ally, as seen in "Side Kicked". Madcap Slobot is aware that Madcap and his associates have escaped from the Monkey Toys before he can get there to battle him in "Unboxing Part 2". Madcap's associates Madcap would often send his henchmen to invade the Monkey Toys and try to take down the Power Players. But due to Slobot's slow speed, he's never seen battling with any of them and he'll often have to stay and hide from their view to prevent himself from being captured. In "The Dynamo Dynamic", Dynamo break into the Monkey Toys to kidnap Slobot so that Madcap could use him to work on his inventions, but Action Axel, Sarge Charge, and Masko all managed to save him. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Due to he didn't manage to get out of the Toy Box until the end of "Unboxing Part 2", Slobot must be the sixth and last Power Players member to be reawoken by Axel. * Slobot is currently the only members of the Power Players who don't have an official character bio on the official Power Players website.https://www.powerplayers.tv/ Category:Toys Category:Main Characters Category:Genderless Category:Superheroes Category:Power Players team